


Love This Dead Girl

by actionkat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionkat/pseuds/actionkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose decides that if tonight is her last night alive, the only place she wants to be is with the Doctor. Specifically, in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love This Dead Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Dead Girl Walking from Heathers: The Musical.
> 
> No one dies, Rose just fucks the Doctor.
> 
> I might regret posting this.  
> Enjoy this hetro porn I wrote at 3am.

Rose bit her lip, watching the Doctor frantically pace and mumble to himself. She could hear only bits and pieces of his rambles, resembling mostly curses at himself and mathematical probabilities as he racked his brain for a cure to the strange alien virus Rose was exhibiting the symptom for. She had thought nothing of the purple dot on her thigh after they left the planet of goat like people, it was small, and they had been treated well on the planet. Given the best room and the best food that the aliens had to offer. The Doctor had smiled the whole time, showing her the planet's ocean that was like no color on earth, telling her how friendly the species was, and how beautiful the sunrises were. It was after they left that the purple dot appeared on her lower thigh, and it wasn't until she put on shorts the week after leaving the planet that he had noticed it. It was then he had asked her in a too calm voice how long it had been there.

Plague. It turned out he had overestimated the time and had landed the TARDIS on the goat like people's planet right at the beginning of the plague that had wiped the species out. It wasn't transferable to Time Lords, or any other species concerned. As it turned out, humans were the exception on that rule.

As the virus had wiped out the goat people, and no other species seemed to catch it, no one had worked on a cure. Which lead to right now, the TARDIS calculating a logical cure to the strange virus, and the Doctor unable to do more. Just pacing the control room and worrying over how much time she had left.

Rose walked over to the frantic Time Lord, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Doctor?"

He looked up at her, a deep sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rose Tyler. I'm so sorry."

"Doctor, it's-"

He shook her hand off of him. "I can't do- I need to be alone right now." He said, retreated to what she'd always assumed is his bedroom.

Rose hated seeing the Doctor this way. She hated all of this. She hated that if the TARDIS couldn't figure out a cure she would be unintentionally be breaking her promise. He'd be alone again. The curse of the Time Lord. She hated that she'd never told him exactly how she felt about him, out of fear of his reaction mostly. Rose hadn't ever wanted to ruin their friendship. He was her best mate, and she was his. She sighed, eyes closed leaning against the coral. What if this was the end? He was frightened for her, the Doctor was rarely frightened, indicating that his must be more serious than she had previously concluded. What if this was the end of her travels, not just with him, but forever. Did she want to die never having truly been with the love of her life? She always figured that she'd tell him eventually, one of them would make a move. Rose was fairly certain that the Doctor loved her as well, with all the hand holding, and sweet words. Even the occasional kiss 

No. It wasn't going to end this way.

Rose took a deep breath and followed the way the Doctor had gone. She was going to do it, she was going to tell him exactly how she felt about him. She loved the bloke, and to hell with alien viruses, she was going to tell him. Pulling up all her confidence she opened the door. There he was. Sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands.

"Rose?" He asked, looking up. Defeat in his eyes.

Rose marched over to him, looking him directly in the eyes. "Look, I get it. This doesn't look good here. But I'm happy, you've made me happy, Doctor. I've done almost everything I ever wanted in my life. But If I'm already a dead girl walking than I'm going to do everything I want to do, because I'm not leaving this universe with something left on my bucket list that I can do right now."

The Doctor looked at her puzzled. "Anything you want."

She smiled and grabbed his tie, pulling him up closer to her. "I am so glad you said that." She said as her lips met his.

He gasped against her mouth, shocked for a few seconds over the fact that her lips were directly in contact with his, before syncing with her movement. She hummed, glad her decision wasn't rejected by him, she didn't want to waste time talking about it, there wasn't time. She just wanted to rip his over layered clothing off his body. She used his tie to pull him up so their bodies were pressed together. She rest her other hand on the back of his head, nestled in his unruly hair that he had been constantly running his hands through for the last six hours.

Rose attempted to pull back to make sure he was okay with this, not wanting to push him, only to be pleasantly surprised by his near growl as he pulled her against him again and pushed her on the bed behind them. Rose kissed him back hard, she wanted to taste him, feel him, she wanted more, she wanted him. All of him. She forced his suit jacket off, her hands traveled down to his ass, trying to pull him even closer.

"R-Rose" he said, pulling back from her. "What's going on? Are you sure? Do you want this?"

"Doctor, I love you. I'm yours, I always have been. The question here is do you want this too? You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but I know how I want to spend my last hours."

The Doctor pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "You're beautiful. This world is unfair, you deserve everything because you are everything to me."

"Doctor is that a yes or a no here?"

"I want you, Rose Tyler. Always have, always will."

She smirked, tongue between her teeth and all, reaching down to his crotch and groping him. "Good. Because I've already decided I'm going to ride you until I break you." She felt him take a quick intake of breath.

Her fingers danced across his bulge, teasing as she slowly dipped her hand under the edge of his trousers. Playing with the button and zipper, teasing at his hardening cock over the material that was becoming more frustrating to the both of them every second that passed.

She pulled her shirt off over her head and moved her body down his, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. "I think these pants need to come off." She looked up at him through her eyelashes as she moved to unbutton his trousers but his hand got in her way.

"Rose, stop."

Disappointment flashed through her head, was he changing his mind?

"Believe me, I want to do this, I want you. More than I should. But I have to warn you that I'm not human. You have to understand that completely before I allow this to happen. It's my responsibility."

Rose pursed her lips. "Are we compatible?"

He nodded. "But-"

"Doctor, listen. I don't care if you've got tentacles down there. I need you inside me. Now. So shut your mouth and lose the trousers." She argued, shutting up any objections with a passionate kiss. She stripped the rest of her clothing, throwing them over her shoulder somewhere in the room.

He moved his hand from the zipper and she got to work removing the rest of his suit. He help her kick the trousers off, his cock popping out and resting on his stomach. He didn't look that different than a human, he was longer, but sleeker, and more smooth looking. He didn't have testicles the same way humans did, but there was an interesting part at the base, she wasn't familiar with, it was slighted rounded where the testicles would be, but harder and smooth. Less ugly and bulky than the human blokes she'd slept with. He was beautiful. She reached forward, taking his member in her hand and stroking him, it felt like it almost rippled under her touch. He hissed and arched his back.

"Rose." He moaned. She tried again a little harder. "No, no, like before, softer, be gentle."

She stroked softly again, running her thumb over the top of his sleek cock, wondering if it was sensitive like humans. He groaned, grasping the sheets in his hands. Pleased with herself she repeated the motion a few more times, receiving the same sounds of pleasure every time. Rose moved her other hand to the rounded part at the base and ran her fingers across it, giving her an even louder response.

"Rose," he gasped again. "'S Been so long, I can't, your going to make me-" he broke off.

Taking his words as almost a challenge, she carefully wrapped her lips around the tip, tongue exploring the way his cock rippled with pleasure. He threw his head back, trying not to thrust into her.

"I'm serious." He warned.

Rose pulled off with a pop. "You're my last meal of death row, Doctor."

She kissed up his chest to his neck, leaving her marks in as many places as she could as she made her way to be straddling his body, hovering ever so slightly above him, her lips barely touching his. "Kiss me." She whispered at him, readying herself to have him inside her.

He latched his lips to hers, putting every emotion he had been unable to tell her in it. A kiss showing her that he needed her as much as she needed him, in every possible way.

Rose positioned his cock under herself and lowered into him. They both let out a sharp sound as they connected. She raised her body and slowly lowered herself again. She threw her head back, long blonde hair sticking to her as she moved.

"Oh, Rose." He groaned, his hands moving over her body, trying to feel her all at once.

It was impossible to explain, the sensations were unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It was unearthly. It was alien. She could feel everything, every little touch, every sound; she could feel time moving and staying still all at the same time. She could feel everything because in that moment they were everything and everything else ceased to exist. She felt everything he was feeling, every pleasure and every pain.

The words pouring out of the Doctor's mouth weren't English, nor was the TARDIS translating it, but she could tell it was the same sentence over and over again, a sentence that she assumed he was speaking in Gallifreyan.

"Rose, I'm going to cum." He warned her with a shaky voice, his thumb rubbing her clit while his other hand gripped her thigh tightly.

"Me too. God, faster." She said, encouraging him to help her thrust. "Harder."

Grabbing her waist, the Doctor flipped her over, switching places to abide by her commands. He lifted her leg and thrust, hard and fast into her.

"Yes." Rose screamed, throwing her head back.

"Rose, my love, my beautiful, Rose. I love you, I love you, I love you." He babbled, getting closer to his release.

It was just at that moment they she gasped, yelling his name into the empty void, and clenching around him. Sending him into his own climax.

Both breathless, he collapsed next to her on the bed. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He kissed her cheek with a sigh.

"I love you too." She murmured in his ear, kissing him softly.

"My Rose." He said playing with her hair as she rested her face on his chest.

The room now had a sad air to it. The memory of what brought this on and that damn purple dot. Both of them refused to say another word for a long while, basking in the afterglow of what should have happened a long time ago. It was the Doctor who finally broke the silence.

Sitting up he said, "I should go see if the TARDIS' came up with a cure yet."

Rose looked down. "Oh, yeah. You should."

He stood up, slipping his trousers back on before exiting the room. She could hear his feet against the floor as he made his way to the control room. Then there was silence. Rose pulled a blanket up around herself, at least she had shown him how she felt. If she was going to die, she had that. Just as she was mentally accepting her fate, she heard the most unexpected sound, the Doctor was laughing. Loud and happy.

"Rose, this is fantastic." He cheered, running back into the room. "You aren't going to die."

"Did the TARDIS find the cure?" 

The Doctor grinned; a overly confident look for a man wearing only unbuttoned trousers. "Yes. The cure? The cure is sex." He laughed again. "This is why the Hympigont people died from it, asexual creatures they are. They have sex every ten years for reproduction purposes only."

Rose's smile turned to laughter with him. "So, I'm not going to die because you just gave me the best interspecies alien shag of my life?" 

The Doctor got a cocky look on his face. "Exactly. Rose, my love, you are no longer at risk for death in your immediate future."

Rose smiled, playing with the sheet on the bed. Now that her demise was no longer part of the question, there was one thing left. "I'm assuming this wasn't just a one time deal thing."

He looked horrified. "No." He said a bit on the loud side. "Unless you want it to be, in which case I would understand. Humans do often tend to enjoy such things, but I don't want it to be one of those."

Rose leaned in and kissed him. "I love you, you silly bloke. I'll never leave you. I'm yours."

The Doctor released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "I love you too, my beautiful Rose. Through time and space."


End file.
